The Regrowth of a Trampled Flower
by Sammehnz
Summary: Cloud never realised just how much he missed Aerith until he could no longer talk or touch her. Haunted by the image of her sad face, Cloud lives on half-heartedly, until one day it all changes. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ OR THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE!**

**Hello! First of all I am SO SORRY to all you VA fans, if you are looking at this. I haven't been on here in like a year and I am very sorry, I don't have any real excuse either apart from the fact I lost interest in VA =O.**  
><strong>This story is something VERY different and if you aren't already into Final Fantasy you need to get on the wagon, give this a shot. Go get FFVII from somewhere and play it! Watch Advent Children! DO SOMETHING! It is the BEST series ever!<strong>

**To the FF fans, this is my first time writing anything other than VA, a novel. I just recently started replaying all my FF games and movies again and had to write about Cloud and Aeris/th. This is set and will be continuing from the end of AC, though it is somewhat altered.**

**IMPORTANT! Cloud could see Aerith but not speak or touch her throughout the movie. It may seem as though I have destroyed everything that was great about AC but it is for my story's sake!**

**I don't own anything! It is all Square Enix.**

**Thank you =) Please Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Cloud watched as Kadaj clung with one hand to the side of the decaying building in the destroyed ruins of Midgar, his grip slowly loosening. His other arm reaching after the sword he had just dropped, the black rectangular box snugly tucked under his arm. Cloud had fought with the Remnant all the way from Edge as it protected that damn box, its' contents what started the whole Geostigma mess, but it ended here. It had too.

Cloud's Geostigma was cured when the sacred water was called on in the old slum church, the last of the alien trances snuffed out of Cloud's body so they could no longer corrode him from the inside out. But he was only one of many injected, children were the ones who suffered.

Suddenly Kadaj's hanging arm flung out, releasing the black container at Cloud. As a reflex, Cloud swung his sword, slicing the box in one fluid moment. Before he could feel satisfaction at crushing Kadaj's last ditch attempt, Cloud's face contorted in horror. The box passed through the polluted air, the top slid off cleanly, releasing an oily green liquid.

Jenova cells.

They sprayed out forming ugly droplets in the air, almost as if they were quivering with life. Cloud couldn't drag his eyes away until Kadaj boosted himself off the ledge, capturing the box mid-air. Silver tendrils of hair whipped across his face as he fell, clutching the box to his chest with a crazed smile.

The evil cells leeched into Kadaj and fused with his being. He flung the box away dismissively, his jade eyes flickering with a cat-like sheen as they altered and deformed, becoming even more green if possible, a pale green all too familiar.

"My reunion," he finally spoke in a low voice. "That you're _dying_ to watch."

Black swirls of bloated smoke began to spiral around Kadaj, absorbing into his body as he groaned in pain. The smoke infiltrated every open pore, his pale skin breathing in the alien cells.

Shaken out of his stunned state, Cloud dove after the Remnant, following him down through the cities' crumbled buildings.

Nearing a flat surface, Kadaj flipped around, landing lightly on a roof of a slightly less disintegrated building. Cloud chased Kadaj down, crashing into him and bringing down the Buster sword is a final blow, to only hit a barrier or bright green light.

Cloud let out a gasp as the barrier slowly dispersed to reveal a long and thin Katana, Kadaj's hair having grown impossibly long.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked, slashing his Katana brutally, flinging Cloud up onto a higher rooftop.

Just as Cloud regained his composure, Sephiroth glided slowly down onto an adjacent rooftop, his presence unnatural.

Cloud listened in disgust as Sephiroth taunted him about the planet, no human left in him and he twitched his hand above his head, the sky overhead surging with darkness until it consumed the entire city.

Cloud launched himself at Sephiroth, slashed wildly with the Buster sword, only to be evaded and countered each time. As Cloud brought his sword down again and again, he noticed how Sephiroth didn't make a sound; no grunts with the effort of battle, no pants with shortness of breath. His inhumanity pulsed off him like an electrical current, more alive than he ever would be.

Cloud began to tire with the struggle of combat, unable to block the one last slash heading his way before the famous SOLDIER took off up into the sky above the abandoned Shinra building.

"Go, Cloud!" Barret shouted, thrusting Cloud up after Sethiroth. One by one the party helped lift Cloud higher in Sephiroth's wake.

"No giving up!" Tifa commanded as she gave him the last helping hand.

The wind surged around Cloud, aiding his ascend until the scene burst with an almost violet light, similar, yet so different to the revealing of Sephiroth. Slowly a face, one Cloud had found hard to not look at despite its' beauty, appeared in front of him. Cloud was stunned as the deep emerald eyes smiled at him, the perfect lips parted, though nothing came out.

Aerith.

Cloud reached for her outstretched hand, as he had many times, since that fateful night in the Forgotten City. In hindsight he wished he had held her hand more while he had the chance, but now he never would. He would never hear her voice again, a voice so soft that if he didn't listen carefully enough, he would miss it. Never _really _see the wide green eyes that held all the innocence and kindness in the world, but he had to be the one who watched them being drained of life.

He watched _her_ being drained of life.

His gloved hand was still reaching, holding onto a shred of hope that this time would be different.

But it wasn't.

His hand passed through Aerith's like it always did, her young eyes saddened as she faded to nothing. Cloud swallowed the thick lump in his throat and shook the unhappy event from his mind. The violet subsided and he met Sephiroth head on, quickly manoeuvring his sword to protect his body from the impending strike.

"Distracted?" Sephiroth mocked and ripped his sword along Cloud's arm anyway, pushing him with immense energy until he crashed into an old building.

Cloud grunted and clutched his arm as he stumbled to stand up, sticky crimson leaking between his fingers. Despite the danger Cloud could sense he was in, he couldn't get his eyes clear from the sight of Aeris's misery-ridden face. Her porcelain skin had looked even more transparent than usual. Did that mean he would never see her again? Even if it was in the half-state of his mind.

Cloud snapped back to the present and only just managed to block Sephiroth's next slash. Careless and unthinking, he went in for a strike, leaving himself wide open, though he didn't understand his mistake until he felt a searing pain pierce his chest.

Cloud dry-retched, clutching at the embedded sword centred in his chest, the pain was nearly unbearable, he felt himself slipping further away, the edges of his vision blurred.

"Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud?" Sethiroth slowly raised the Katana, lifting Cloud into the air as a choking sound gushed out of his mouth in a rush of blood, his feet hanging uselessly below. "Let me remind you, this time you won't forget."

Cloud felt his eyes watering, but not from the pain of a blade intruding his body. Sephiroth taunted him, knowing his weakness was the unchangable fate of his Flower Girl. No, not _his._ Even the mentioning that he thought she was his angered him. She had died, as if he had killed her himself.

No. Aerith was not his.

Sephiroth grew impatient, iritated that Cloud wasn't fighting back, and with a swing of his sword, he threw Cloud into the air, removing his sword from Cloud's gaping chest in the process. Sephiroth chased Cloud up into the sky, flicking his Katana hastily, impaling Cloud's weakening body countless times. Blood spurted through the air, stinging Cloud's eyes and obscuring his vision, though it was beginning to get hard for him to see anyway. His once blonde hair was tinged red and stuck together in clumps. With a sickening realisation Cloud understood that must have been the pain Aerith felt.

Suddenly he felt weak in comparison.

Aerith had died of the same fate, though she had a smile on her face because she knew she was saving the planet, her strength unwavering. Cloud hoped he could be half as strong.

Blood pooled around him as he crashed into another rooftop and he struggled to get his balance. He had to fight, for Aerith, for everything she sacrificed so others could live.

Cloud clenched his jaw and watched Sephiroth as he began to descent on Cloud. Quickly he powered up his Limit, capturing all his remaining strength and pouring it into his final attack, even if it killed him.

With a final burst of strength, Cloud shot into the air, meeting Sephiroth half way and slashed relentlessly at him, wounding him as he had wounded Cloud, and Aerith.

His actions were a blur of blue light, cutting across Sephiroth's stunned form from each side.

"Where did you get this strength?" Sephiroth spat, unable to block the strikes.

Cloud's slashes cut into him, but no blood flowed, only the smothering black smoke seeped through his skin.

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud shouted and delivered the final blow.

His Limit weapons stabbed into the rooftop below and Cloud glided back down with them and landed softly, ignoring the pain from his various wounds. He watched from below as the skies opened up to let the sacred waters wash over the city, Sephiroth's body disintegrated and unveiled Kadaj, falling onto the roof top as well. Kadaj attempted another attack, charging at Cloud unsteadily, the rain burning him as if it were acid and causing spirals of green gas sizzling off his skin.

Kadaj returned to the Lifestream before he could get two feet.

Cloud stood for a moment longer before he collapsed and was engulfed in white.

Floating. That's the sensation he felt in the stark area.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were squeezed shut. A warm presence surrounded him, the caress of a breeze as he called for his mother. He felt his hair being stroked, freed of the blood and grim. A light burning feeling over his body and he felt his wounds close up and heal over.

He felt _her. _Not his mother after all.

He desperately tried to open his eyes, reach out, anything. Anything to know she was with him again.

But just as sudden as he had inhabited the white space he was brought out of it, floating in a different way.

He opened his eyes groggily, as if he had been asleep for a decade. His eyes blinked slowly until the scene came into focus and he felt hands release him, freeing his body to float on the water. Gingerly he manoeuvred his legs until they were under him and he could stand in the hip-deep sacred pool. A quick examination showed his clothes intact, his skin as unwounded as before the nightmare began.

He was in _her_ church. Where he felt at home.

He watched as if not really there as the children of Edge danced and laughed, the sacred water curing their Geostigma as they splashed around. Cloud glanced around and saw all his comrades, all healthy and well. He looked at them meaningfully, not a smile, but Cloud's equivalent.

He glanced over at the flower bed he had tended over the past two years in the Flower Girl's absence. Some of the children were playing there and he almost felt as though he should tell them to get away from it, to not damage the flowers, but knew Aerith would be happy that the children are enjoying the greatest treasure of her life. He began to look away, until he saw a flash of pink. He snapped his eyes back as fast as he could and was captivated by the sight.

The backdoor of the church was a blurring rectangle of light, but the figure slowly standing up from the edge of the flower bed was what caught his attention. The pink blur slowly turned and began walking out the door.

He forced his feet to move, afraid he would miss the opportunity but the water made for a sluggish resistance. He made his way across the water impatiently to the edge of the pool, absently watchful of the others so no one would notice him slip out and pursue a figment of his imagination. After a while he didn't have to worry, everyone was too overjoyed with the end of the battle to care.

He stepped out carefully and paced towards the retreating form.

"Aerith?" He whispered and reached out to her hand. He knew it was stupid, that she would just pass through him as always, but he couldn't help the need he felt to at least _try_.

Just before his hand made contact, she turned around to face him, smiling like she had always seemed to be, even in death. Her skin didn't look like it had during his battle, it looked more coloured, a pale creamy colour with a faint pink high-lighting her cheeks. Free strands of hair fell in brunette curls over her shoulders, the rest pulled back into a thick twist secured by a pink ribbon, just as he saw every time he closed his eyes.

And his hand griped solid, warm flesh.

Her breath caught in her throat, the first sign of any sound coming from her just as Cloud's grip tightened around her slim wrist. He snapped his eyes to her face, unbelieving.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was somewhat boring as you have probably all seen the scenes in AC, but it must be done. Filler and info chapters are important too! Hopefully you understand what I meant about altering the movie. You probably noticed I stole some dialogue too, and I will use the odd line here and there so just remember, I own nothing =D<br>****Please review if I should continue. VA fans bear with me =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll, chapter 2! WooHoo! Super massively fast update yes? YES!  
>Thank you so so so much to Captain Arbitrary and Electronic-Star and Scatterheart Angel for reviewing =) it means heaps to know that you like my writing and cared enough to comment.<br>Please take the time to review if you like it or don't like it, just tell me.  
>Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"Clou-" She gasped, the voice he had longed to hear for over two years.

He watched as her eyes glittered with hope, a soft flutter of a pulse beneath his tightly wound fingers.

But the thump through her veins faltered, her form becoming distorted and warped, until she faded completely. Again.

Cloud's hand twitched, closing around empty air.

His gloved hand clenched involuntary as he let it fall, his heart slowing after the initial racing at Aerith's solidity. The pain in his chest was much worse than the memory of Sephiroth's sword, his heart pumping freezing shards of glass through his veins.

It hurt him that much more, but Cloud couldn't help it, he closed his eyes, memorising the feel of her soft skin beneath his for that brief second.

He blinked his eyes open and forced the sorrow from his face as he turned around, back to the group of rejoicing people.

Now was not the time to mourn, so he would push through the pain for the others' sake. And when he was alone, he could release his guilt and longing for the Flower Girl.

He turned around, right into a bright pair of deep brown eyes. Tifa smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him back over to the others.

"The flowers are _fine_, Cloud." She laughed, dropping his hand to put hers on her hips and look over at the children. "You've developed quite the green thumb."

"Well, I can't let them die too, can I?" He muttered, wanting to kick himself for letting it slip.

He saw Tifa glance at him from the corner of his eye, the sympathy on her face irritating him like it never had before.

"Oh, Cloud…" She sighed and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. It didn't comfort him at all, if anything it annoyed him more.

"Don't," he nearly spat, shaking her hand off him. "Don't act like it wasn't my fault, that nothing could have changed what happened."

The rest of his comrades had turned to see what was going on by now, their eyes wide. Barret was the first to speak up. "Jesus, Spikey Ass. Now ain't the ti-"

"To what? Remember Aerith?" Cloud asked, glad the other people of Edge were oblivious to the argument. "Or have you forgotten that if she hadn't of done what she did, none of us would be here?"

There was silent from the group, until Yuffie stepped forward, fiddling absently with the ribbon tied on her left arm.

"We would never forget what she did, Cloud." The young nija spoke softly, odd in comparison to her usual loud self.

Cloud observed her for a moment, realising she truly never stopped thinking of Aerith. He nodded in understanding and turned back to the others, his mouth set in a hard line, before he turned and began to walk away.

"So you finally show emotion, huh?" Tifa called after him, her voice eerily monotone. "That's your problem, Cloud. You shut us all out, but this is even too much for just you to handle." He heard her following him, her light footsteps rushing to catch up, her hand reaching to him. "Let us help, Cloud!"

Once again he shook her off roughly and stomped away faster, his eyes prickling in the weakest way he saw possible.

Cloud didn't turn. He kept walking, walking out of the church, his home.

…

The speed of fenrir didn't seem to hold the thrill it used to for Cloud. He pushed it faster but the rush of the wind past him just wasn't the same.

He knew he shouldn't have snapped, Tifa and the others were only trying to help. But no one could, and the one person able to was no longer around.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to stop the tears welling over. He _never_ cried.

He grunted in frustration and reeved the motorbike's engine, not sure where he was going. He had taken the main road out of the ruins of Midgar and hadn't turned off it. Ironically the place he would go when feeling like this, like there was nothing that could pull him through, was the old church.

He had taken residence there for some time, finding a strange sort of peace amongst the blooming flowers and slowly crumbling pillars.

As he drove he contemplated his options. He _could_ go to the bar in Edge, where Tifa and Marlene had rebuilt it after the Seventh Heaven had been destroyed. But the place felt as unfamiliar as the barren roads leading to the ruined Shinra HQ; once a part of his life, but no longer holding any significance.

Sometimes he would find peace on the cliffs overlooking Midgar and Edge, near a particular patch of spontaneously blooming flowers.

The thought now made him sick. Just another memory of all he has lost, all he had failed.

Cloud pulled over on the outskirts of Edge, gripping the handlebars stiffly and hanging his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered to himself, running a hand through his windblown blonde spikes before killing the engine and swinging off. He roughly pulled off his goggles and flung them at the bike, not even caring if they didn't get anywhere near it.

He began pacing, walking back and forth to clear his cluttered mind. A low shrill pierced the silent air and he pulled out his phone, checking the ID.

Tifa. Again. He pressed the 'Silent' button and snapped it shut, about to put it back in his pocket when he remembered a conversation they had not too long ago.

_Cloud looked out the window, his head thumping with a headache as Tifa ranted at him. Somehow they had got from Aerith's church to the bar after being knocked unconscious. As Tifa ranted, he heard the words blearing in the background, but his mind didn't comprehend them, it was occupied on other things._

_Tifa's hand slammed down on the bed and Cloud turned around alarmed at the outburst._

"_You hate being alone, so let people in! Sure, you may not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it anyway, either!"_

Slowly the scene faded and Cloud found himself clenching his phone, it creaking in protest. He looked down at it and flipped it over a few times in his hand.

The logo of a wolf caught his eye and he gritted his teeth. He would always be a lone-wolf now.

"I guess I don't need it anymore." He whispered, hesitating a few moments before thrusting the phone into the air, throwing it far off into the deserted landscape.

He saw it wink in the sun as it disappeared and he almost felt lighter. He stood staring in the direction he had thrown it then turned back to his motorbike, not getting on, but leaning against it.

…

At the church, Tifa stared out the door, wondering how things had got so complicated.

The others shrugged it off, saying Cloud was just being his own moody self. But she knew different. Sure Cloud _was_ a bit anti-social, but he had gotten so much better lately, but now they were back at square one.

"Something must have happened…" Tifa murmured to herself, glancing over in the corner near the flower bed. Cloud's belongings were neatly piled out of the way, the concealing bandages he no longer needed discarded.

"Hmm?" Yuffie inquired lightly, looking over at her. Tifa noticed how uncharacteristically quiet she was, her young eyes emptied of the light they used to hold.

"Cloud," Tifa clarified quietly so the others wouldn't here. "I know you all say he is being himself, but he really _isn't_… I don't even know how to describe it. He's…" Tifa trailed off, her words cutting off as she struggled for the right ones.

"Missing her."

Tifa knew that was true deep down, but the words being said out loud still shocked her all the same. Yuffie smiled sadly and twirled the length of ribbon on her arm around her fingers, "I am too."

Tifa nodded sternly, closing her eyes in a silent thought of the beautiful, pure Flower Girl.

She opened her eyes and pulled out her phone, taking a few steps away from the group. She scrolled with shaking hands through the contact list until she saw his name, pressing the 'Call' button and holding it to her ear.

She let out a shaky breath as it connected. Lately calling his number had that effect. She didn't even know what to say if he picked up, he hadn't done it in two years.

The phone never connected. Tifa knew better than to worry about his safety, he could protect himself against pretty much anything, but the realisation was more worrying, what it symbolised.

He had finally shut everyone out completely.

Tifa exhaled slowly, pocketing her phone and following everyone else as they departed from the church, out of Midgar.

…

After a few hours, Cloud decided it would be safe to return to his home, everyone would have cleared out of the church by now. No one was in Midgar at night, barely even in the day either.

He swung his leg over his bike and started up the engine, reaching to grab his goggles off the ground and secure them over his eyes.

Night was falling as fenrir roared to life and he didn't waste any time swinging it around and thundering off back to Midgar.

He was careful to go the back way, staying away from the main road encase he ran into anyone. The cliffs of the wasteland between the two cities were in shadows, but the breeze remained summery. As he drove he saw the sky darken, turning the landscape blue in the clear moonlight.

As he entered the outskirts of Midgar he slowed the engine, unable to clearly see the rubble overlaying the cracked roads. His eyes were watchful as he travelled the familiar roads of the city, you never knew what was lurking there at night.

After a few minutes he arrived at the church. It shouldn't really take more than two, but the main roads were the most damaged, unable to be used at all, so the twists and turns of the backstreets would have to do.

He turned the ignition and shut the bike off, wheeling it into a secluded corner outside the church out of sight.

He jogged lightly up the front steps, his heavy boots clinking with each step. He nudged the door open with his bare shoulder, while reaching to unbuckle his other shoulder's guard.

Cloud stepped inside, focussed on his buckle until he heard a low rusting coming from the back of the room, by the flowerbed. He didn't look up, but slowly re-secured the buckle. He was careful to be quiet, encase the intruder hadn't noticed him yet.

As he reached for the sword on his back he looked up towards the noise. Just as his hand was closing around the hilt, he saw the intruder.

But how could they be an intruder if the church was their own property to begin with?

Cloud let his hand drop from the sword and stared as the person on the flower bed cautiously stood, almost as if she were unsteady on her feet. She looked up and their eyes caught. She opened her smiling mouth, but Cloud turned abruptly away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why now?" He whispered to himself lowly, willing her to disappear again. The sight of her was almost too much to bear.

"Cloud," she called, her voice not getting cut off this time.

Cloud flinched, wanting so bad to turn back to her, but knowing the pain he will be in when she fades.

There is a slight rustling like there had been before, but then a low thud. He couldn't help it and turned back around, the sound forcing his body out of his control.

At first he thought she had gone again but then he took in her figure crumpled on the floor of the flowerbed, struggling to pull herself back onto her hands and knees.

Without a second thought he ran towards her, skidding to a stop a few feet away. What if touching her would make her disappear again?

He hesitated, frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do. As he watched her struggle, he couldn't help but slowly remove his sword from his back, place it on the ground and reach for her. Gritting his teeth, he told himself to not be surprized when his arms passed through her, like he had every time bar one.

But he met resistance.

He ignored the hope swelling his heart and gently turned her over in his arms. She sighed in content as she settled into his hold, one of his arms supporting behind her shoulders, the other reaching over her body and gripping her far arm.

Finally she met his eyes, the moonlight casting a soft light over her face. His heart thumped inside his chest as he waited for something, _anything_, to happen.

He watched her eyes inspect his face, a smile tugging on her lips. He swallowed loudly and broke eye contact, his eyes catching on the flowerbed below them.

"Your flowers are crushed." He cleared his throat, the sound harsh in the quiet church.

Aerith shifted slightly in his arms to follow his line of vision and a soft laugh bubbled from her mouth, Cloud's heart thumping painfully.

"For once I don't mind." She smiled, shifting her eyes back to Cloud's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and she has returned! I LOVE Cloud and Aerith hehe. REVIEW! =) please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another **_**chapter hehe.  
>I love writing Cloud and Aerith, they are so cute. I hope I have gotten their characters at least a little right, if I'm doing horrible tell me =) ANYWAY, thank you again to all of you that have reviews and alerted this story, it means heapsss.<br>All I do all day is play ff and write about it hehe I have **_**no**_** life. Hehe  
>I have stolen as few lines again, so just warning you =)<strong>**  
>Anywayy, please review<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

Cloud glanced at Aerith, unable to _not_ look at her smile given the chance, then quickly looked away. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but it was hard not to when she felt so real in his arms, her skin warm and soft.

"You live here?" She asked lightly, gesturing weakly to the pile of his things in the corner.

Her voice was so soft, Cloud barely hearing her. He realised how weak she was, her body fully supported by his arms, not that he minded. When she was pointing at his small pile of belongings, her arm looked as though it was snap off if she held it up any longer.

In a few seconds, she would go again, he knew it.

He looked back at her and waited. Waited for her to begin to fade, his arms emptying of her petite body.

He was staring deep into her eyes, trying to imprint this moment in his mind before it was gone. He saw Aerith staring back expectantly, then shifted her eyes uncomfortably, not meeting his again.

"Why are you staring at me?" She breathed, her face reddening. Surely if she wasn't really there she couldn't blush.

Cloud swallowed loudly, averting his eyes from her face, only just realising how weird it must have been for her. He shifted her in his arms slightly, more out of nerves than anything, but didn't let her go.

"I'm wondering why you haven't disappeared yet. Like last time."

"Cloud, have you not noticed?" She spoke with a happy sigh. "Have you not noticed that you're _touching _me?"

"I touched you earlier and you left." Cloud spoke bluntly, cutting over the end of her sentence.

She let out a small laugh again and took hold of his free hand gently. "I'm back, Cloud." Her delicate hand lightly pulled his to the centre of her chest.

"Uhh…" He stuttered, not pulling his hand out of her grasp, afraid of hurting her feelings, but not sure what exactly she was doing, either.

He felt his face flame as she held his hand tightly to her chest, until he felt her heartbeat, strong and regular.

"Can you feel it?" She asked quietly, splaying her hand over his for a second before letting hers drop.

Cloud nodded, his eyes locked on his hand pressed to her heart, the beat thumping against his palm. He needed to feel the life pulsing through her.

It wasn't until after a few moments as he felt her heart accelerate, her breathing becoming shallow and fast, that he remember exactly _what_ his hand was placed between.

Cloud blushed and pulled his hand away, not able to look at her after she probably thought he just wanted to feel her up.

"You're back?" He asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

She nodded enthusiastically and gasped when he suddenly pulled her tightly to him, Cloud had never been one for affection.

She weakly wrapped her arms around him too; frustrated that she couldn't hold him any tighter with her weakened body.

It was a funny version of a hug, he was just supporting her body closer to his own than before, but she revelled in the contact all the same.

He had so many questions to ask her. About her time in the Lifestream and whether she ever left it or not. Whether she had seen Zack there, and if he was happy. If she was in pain, if she missed him, if she had thought of him as much as he had of her. And most importantly, how she had come back, and why after two years.

But he didn't want to ask anything now.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered after a sharp intake of breath.

He felt Aerith hold him slightly tighter for a moment then she pulled back until she was sitting in front of him.

Her smile was slight and she reached up and rested her small hand on his cheek. Cloud couldn't help but lean into it, her touch so gentle. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking down as she removed her hand.

"I let you die."

Aerith wobbled in her sitting position and Cloud lightly moved her so she was resting against his arm like before.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." She sighed amused, and reached to rest her hand on his arm. "Isn't it time you did the forgiving?"

Cloud stared down at her, not knowing exactly how to answer something like that.

Before he could think harder about what to say, she began to wriggle in his arms, carefully folding her legs beneath herself, her mouth set in a firm line of determination.

"Wha-?" Cloud began, but she smiled at him reassuringly, as if to tell him it was okay.

He realised she was trying to stand up and moved back a little to give her room, but leaving his hands close so he could steady her if she needed it. He stood with her, matching her pace the entire way until they were both standing face to face.

Aerith grinned at him proudly then frowned down at her dress. Cloud examined her clothes too, and noticed the once pink knees of her dress were now grass-stained, loose soil clinging to the fabric.

Cloud held her by the waist with one arm to support her while he bent and gently swept the dirt off with his other hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, holding onto his arm. "I feel so weak."

"I'd be surprized if you weren't." He said as he stood back up straight and looked into her eyes. "I don't understand how any of this has happened, but you must be tired?"

Aerith smiled sweetly at him and stepped unsteadily out of his arms. "Not really, I have nowhere to go, anyway." She said, her back to him, and he couldn't tell if she was hinting at anything.

Like he needed the hint.

"You can stay with me," he spoke up, following her hesitant steps. "At my real house, I mean."

"Really?" She giggled happily, spinning around to face him but losing her footing.

Before she could even get anywhere near the ground, Cloud stepped forwards and took a hold of her waist as she collided with his chest.

"Yeah," he nodded and swung her up easily into his arms.

She clung around his neck reflexively and tried to wriggle her legs off his arm, trying to get down. "I can walk."

"I know, but I'm faster"

"I'm too heavy."

"You're not heavy." He replied instantly, carrying her over to his pile of belongings. "I would know."

Aerith stopped struggling and looked at his blank face as he bent towards the pile. She realised he wanted her to pick up his things so she reached and got them, holding them in her lap.

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered, his knees popping as he stood again.

Aerith laughed lightly and pressed her index finger to his lips. He stopped dead in his tracks and relished the feeling of her skin on his lips, resisting the urge to kiss her finger softly.

His smile was small as she slowly pulled her finger back, though a smile -as small as it may be- was unheard of in him.

He carried her out of the church, hoping she couldn't feel the hammering of his heart at the close proximity. Once outside, he gently lowered her to sit on the church steps while he went to retrieve his bike from its hiding place.

"Can we go see everyone?" Her soft voice asked, ending in a yawn as he came back into view.

He kicked out the stand of fenrir and came back over to stow away his belongings in one of the many compartments. He returned to pick Aerith up and place her on the back.

"Don't you want to sleep?" He carefully settled her on his bike, making sure she was comfortable. "We can go tomorrow when you're stronger."

Aerith nodded without much considering and pulled her dress up to just above her knees so it wouldn't be in the way. Cloud was momentarily dazed at the sight of her smooth flesh, then blushed and turned around immediately.

He dung in his pocket for his phone, wanting to call Tifa to tell her he would be coming around in the morning.

He grunted lowly as he remembered throwing it away. He would need a new one now, to keep in touch with Aerith.

He swung on in front of her and started up the engine.

"Hold-" he began to instruct her, but she firmly wrapped her arms around his waist before he could say another word.

The engine thrummed loudly and he kicked up the stand, "Squeeze me if I go too fast, okay?"

He felt her move behind him and figured it must have been a nod, so he reeved the engine and headed out of Midgar.

Her arms were tightly locked around his torso, her head resting on his back.

Cloud had to remind himself to not get too excited, to acknowledge that if it weren't for her own safety, she wouldn't be holding him like that.

He tried to ease up and not go as fast as he usually would, though the idea was appealing because it would make her hold on tighter.

He drove along the familiar road between Midgar and Edge, the desert-like terrain a deep blue in the moonlight.

"You okay?" he called over the whoosh of air and the engine as they neared Edge.

She moved again in a nod so he pushed fenrir a little faster and was soon zooming through Edge.

Cloud had bought a house just outside the main boundaries of Edge a few months ago, though he chose to spend most of his time in the church. The house was small and secluded, leading to a sparse forest out the back. The property was grassy, but Cloud had never wanted to plant any flowers.

Now he might.

After a few twists of the road, they were pulling into the small driveway.

Once the engine slowly died out, Aerith unwound her arms from Cloud's waist, the rush of cold air in her absence bringing him to his senses. He swung off after her and led her up the porch steps and into the house.

Opening the door and flicking on the lights as he went, Cloud led her down the hall. He pointed out the bathroom and spare room, walking into his without thinking anything of it.

"This is my room." He told her as he crossed the room to pull the blinds shut and turn on the lamp. He turned and saw Aerith's head poked out the door before she turned back to him with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

For the briefest of seconds he was confused on what he had done wrong, then he clicked with a blush creeping up his neck.

"I only brought you in here because the spare room isn't made up." He explained, avoiding her eyes and gesturing across the hall to the spareroom. "I was going to take the couch.

A giggle brought his eyes back to her face. _Is it normal to laugh_ that _much?_ He thought as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I don't want to force you out of your own bed."

"-It's fine." He said too abruptly, but he knew if he didn't get it out quickly, he wouldn't have disagreed with her. Would have let her offer to share.

He began to turn to leave then remembered she didn't have any clothes. Cloud strode over to his wardrobe and pulled open one of the drawers, taking out one of his larger shirts for her. He grabbed pyjama pants for himself, but then grabbed a shirt too as an afterthought.

He passed her the shirt and walked towards the door, "You know where the bathroom is, right?"

She nodded slowly, sitting cross-legged on the bed, her boots lined neatly on the ground beside.

"Are you alright to…?"

She blinked at him, her cheeks rosy pink with a blush. She nodded abruptly.

Cloud stared at her, then realised she would have thought he was offering to undress her. His mind began to wander and he shut it off quickly, swallowing at the images.

"I'll just be down the hall." He said, unable to look at her after how he had seen her in his mind. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." She whispered, her smile so innocent it made him feel disgusting to have been thinking of her in _that_ way.

…

After Cloud left Aerith in the room, she remained on the corner of his bed, trying to slow her heartbeat. She didn't know that being in his presence after so long without it would have had that effect on her.

She wondered if it would be wrong to play on her body's weakness so he would stay close to her.

She sighed shakily and grabbed his shirt before walking unsteadily towards the bathroom. She used the walls to support her, but she also liked the sensation of _feeling_ again. It had been so long since she physically felt anything that even the rough texture of the wall made her smile.

But when Cloud had been holding her, it was an entirely different story.

She had kept making excuses to touch him, wondering if she would ever be able to touch him without _needing_ an excuse. It hadn't been until his hand remained on her chest that she realised where he was touching her, and despite herself, she wished he would touch her there again.

She fumbled with the doorknob in the bathroom as she shut the door.

Pulling out the ties that contained her hair she let it fall around her shoulders, brushing her fingers through the brunette locks. She walked slowly to the sink and splashed cold water on her face and neck, brushing her teeth quickly with her finger.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments, wondering if she looked any different to Cloud. From what she could tell she looked the same; same green eyes, same brown hair.

_Plain._ She thought.

She huffed as she carefully slipped out of her clothes and folded them neatly, then reached to pull on Cloud's shirt. As she was pulling it down, her eyes in the mirror travelled to her stomach quickly.

"Wha-?" Aerith gasped, looking down at her stomach with her own eyes rather than the reflection.

She ran her hand over her smooth stomach. There was no patch of puckered scar tissue, or even a spot that looked a little blemished.

There was no scar.

Grinning wildy, she pulled down the shirt and ran shakily down the hall.

"Cloud!" She called out to him, nudging the walls with her shoulders and hips as she tried to keep her balance.

She skidded into the lounge where Cloud had just pulled off his shirt, an alarmed look on his face as he turned to look in her direction.

Aerith stopped abruptly, staring in awe at his exposed chest.

In the past two years, he definitely hadn't given up the labour when he became a delivery boy; his body was as built as ever.

Aerith got the urge to run her hands along his abdomen, her breathing becoming shaky at the thought.

Cloud took a step towards her, breaking her out of her daydream as a hot prickle worked its way up her neck and flooded her cheeks. She looked down just as Cloud's arms closed around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh can you feel the temperature rising?<br>Hehe I know Cloud's thoughts would probably never be perverted, but perverted Cloud is quite appealing =D  
>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have many followers =( but the ones I do have are great! Thank you so much =D  
>Here is another chapter for ya, please keep reviewing hehe they make my day.<br>Criticism is also welcomed, I want to be able to write what you want to read so if I'm doing something wrong pleeeease tell me.  
>Thank you xx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

Cloud had just finished unbuckling his shoulder guard and peeling off his shirt when he heard Aerith calling out to him. He looked up towards the hall, his shirt discarded on the couch, as he saw her stagger into the lounge.

Without a second thought, Cloud rushed to steady her.

"What's wrong?" He panicked, inspecting her face as she gripped his forearms, her lips stretched into a giddy grin.

"I don't have a scar!" She exclaimed excitedly, stepping out of his hold and lifting the borrowed shirt to her waist.

Cloud's eyes immediately locked on her exposed legs. She was completely exposed from the waist down, bar her underwear. Cloud swallowed thickly as his eyes dragged over her flesh, the skin looking unbelievably smooth and creamy. He wandered up her legs and took in her pink panties. They were girly and innocent, though they didn't make his thoughts all that appropriate.

His eyes burnt from the lack of blinking and he suddenly realised he hadn't said anything. He tugged his eyes away from her legs and quickly looked into her face to see if she noticed, but her face was cast down, looking at her stomach.

Ignoring the blush that threatened to rat him out, Cloud lowered his eyes to her slight stomach. True to her word, there was no scar at all, and Cloud couldn't help the genuine smile that appeared on his face. Without thinking, he reached forwards and stroked the soft skin of her stomach, his hands shaking and his chest thick with hope.

He could feel Aerith watching him, probably surprized that he was smiling.

After a few seconds, he pulled his hand away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

His smile slipped off his face.

"I'm sorry you had to have a scar to begin with." He whispered to the ground.

He felt her small hands slowly cup his face as she stepped forward, tilting his face up to look at her.

"I never blamed you, not once." She said confidently, smiling into his eyes as her thumb ran over his cheek softly. "You came for me, that's all that matters."

Cloud examined her, knowing she was telling the truth, that she didn't doubt him at all. But that didn't mean he felt the same. He pushed it out of his mind, not wanting to upset her.

It wasn't until now that he noticed her hair, loose and flowing near to waist, her face flushed and her eyes glittering from something he couldn't pinpoint.

Staring at her, Cloud suddenly didn't care if she pulled away. He wound his shaking arms around her small waist, and dropped his head in the crook of her neck. He tangled one of his hands through her hair behind her ear and discreetly inhaled her sweet, flowery scent.

He stood there holding her, his form rigid until he felt her arms wrap around him too, her breath stirring his hair and blowing softly in his ear.

He felt a shiver rack through his body at the contact with her as she started to gently rub her hands on his back.

He had completely forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt, but was secretly glad, needing the skin on skin contact wherever possible. Her fingers rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder blades and he held her tighter.

Cloud got the urge to press a soft kiss to the pulse point in her delicate neck but resisted as he pulled back slowly.

He shivered as her hands ran from his back over his shoulders and down his chest before she let them drop to her sides.

His arms remained around her, but as he looked up to smile at her, he noticed her eyes glazing over with tears. He frowned at the tears, about to open his mouth to ask why, when she cut him off.

"I'm just so happy." She smiled, the tears overflowing, but her smile only widening. "I've missed you so much."

Cloud hadn't thought about it before, but how could she have missed him if she were dead? His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he tried to think of a way to word it, without sounding so harsh. Before he could stumble over his words, she guessed his confusion and answered.

"I watch you for two years from the Lifestream. Watched you live half a life-"

"I never stopped thinking about you, missing you." He assured her, holding her shoulders and staring into her eyes. "I still don't actually believe you're back."

Aerith giggled and ran her hands along forearm, leaving a scorching trail. "Well you better believe it!" She smiled and continued, running her hand up his upper arm until she came across fabric.

She removed her eyes from his and looked to his arm. A red ribbon was knotted securely over his bicep and she fingered the soft fabric slowly, as if in question.

"It was for you," Cloud told her softly, his voice turning husky with emotion as he looked towards the ribbon too. "In remembrance."

Aerith smiled slightly, her eyes watering again. Slowly she began to untie the knot, letting the ribbon slip through her fingers and onto the ground.

"I'm not a memory anymore." She smiled, blinking away her tears, though some hair fell across her face in the process.

Cloud reached forward, his heart in his throat, and carefully brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

"You should probably get some sleep," his voice was low, huskier from how close they had become. "Your body isn't used to…"

"Living?" She offered with a soft chuckle and stepped back to Cloud disappointment. "Goodnight, Cloud."

He watched as she clasped her hands behind her back characteristically and reached up on her toes to press her lips to his reddening cheek. She lingered there for a moment, the softness of her lips against the heated skin of his cheek.

His disappointment vanished.

She pulled away and smiled simply at him before turning to walk slowly, but more steadily, to his room.

"Goodnight." Cloud whispered, though she was already gone.

He felt more unsteady than even she was.

He sighed, frustrated with his mixed emotions.

He knew he was happy to have her back, but did that mean anything more?

He was attracted to her, finding it hard to control certain _urges_ he had for her every now and then. But he didn't want to push her, afraid that he was reading too much into things.

_But she kissed me._ He thought. _On the cheek admittedly, but a kiss is still a kiss._

He pursed his lips as he continued to get changed, his skin still tingling from her touch.

He threw himself down on the couch, pulling a cotton blanket over himself from where it was hanging over the back.

After a few minutes, he realised he probably wasn't going to be able to sleep.

He remembered the smoothness of her slim thighs and what they led to. His breath quickened as his thoughts travelled further into a no-go zone, his stomach churning at the visuals. Through the fog of desire in his mind, he felt guilt. Guilt for being more interested in her legs and _other places_ than her not having a scar.

But the images were too much, clouding all other thoughts.

It took all his will power to stay on the couch and not venture down the hall to where she was in his bed. He was kidding himself if he said he had never imagined her in his bed… though he was usually in it with her.

He shouldn't think of her like that, or he would be down the hall and _with _her in seconds.

He grunted and rolled over, burying his head in the cushions.

…

Aerith's hands shook as she pulled back the covers of Cloud's bed. The scent of him assaulted her, making her heart thud frantically against her ribs.

Being in the Lifestream meant she had forgotten how incredible he smelt. Earthy and metallic and completely _sexy._

She tucked herself under the blankets and rested her head on his pillow, inhaling deeply. She couldn't help but think of him as she snuggled into the bed, imagining him coming to join her early hours of the morning.

She remembered in great detail, touching his chest and arms earlier, his skin hot and rough like a man's should be. The hungry look in his lust-darkened eyes as she pulled up her shirt to show her stomach, his eyes devouring her legs. She had had to look away from his face quickly, or she probably would have tackled him to the ground. She imagined dragging her nails down his chest and the answering groan it would arise from him.

Her toes curled, her mouth becoming dry.

She chastised herself for such inappropriate thoughts of the man who treated her with nothing but respect. As she calmed her heart down, she felt sleep tugging at her, dragging her into the dark depths.

…

Cloud awoke in the morning, feeling more rested than he had in a while, despite waking up multiple times during the night.

He stretched out his arms and rolled off the couch. He quietly walked down the hall towards his room, tugging at the neck of his t-shirt, not used to wearing one to sleep.

He quickly peeked in at Aerith on his way to the bathroom, doubling back once his eyes drifted over her sleeping form.

She was sleeping peacefully on her back, her arms and legs strewn across the bed. During the night, she must have wriggled and kicked the blankets off until they got tangled around her lower legs, leaving her thighs bare.

Through her tossing and turning, Cloud's shirt had also ridden up her legs, bunched around her hips.

He was mesmerized at the sight, her chest lightly rising and falling in breath.

Suddenly she mumbled incoherently, snapping Cloud's eyes to her face, making sure she hadn't caught him. He quickly ducked in a picked up her clothes so he could wash them before she woke.

He took her clothes to the washing machine and loaded them in, her bra falling to the ground as he threw the rest in. He bent down and picked it up, the fabric flimsy and silky.

He went rigid from the sight and feel of it. It matched the underwear he had seen her wear.

He couldn't stop the imagine from entering his mind, of her wearing just those two items… then him taking them off.

He threw the garment into the machine as if it burnt him and turned on the machine, walking briskly away to calm himself down.

After a while, he realised he had to get away, her being near him at all at the moment would prevent him from controlling his urges. He quickly showered, threw on his clothes from yesterday -not risking retrieving fresh ones from his room- and laced up his boots.

Quickly he scribbled a note, telling her he was going out to get her some things and that he'd be back soon. He left in on the coffee table beside the couch he had slept on so she would clearly see it and not worry.

He wanted to check back on her before he left, but decided it was probably not a good idea, he wouldn't be able to leave.

As an afterthought, he left his key to the house on the note for her and took the spare one with him, locking the door on his way out.

He had never been so affected by anything, she would be his undoing.

He flinched as he turned the ignition on his bike, hoping the low rumble wouldn't wake Aerith, and then sped off into the heart of Edge to go to the marketplace.

The speed and wind rushing past him helped clear his head and his heart started to slow to an acceptable pace.

Once at the market, he wandered around until he found the general store, buying things that Aerith would now need if she continued to live with him.

He walked down the aisles, dropping things into a basket. He got her a toothbrush and hairbrush and other shower things, not really knowing what brands or types to get, just tipping a selection into his basket.

When he came across the sanitary items, he froze.

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his neck, looking into the basket full of the things he was getting her. He skimmed the different packets, stumped, and then made a quick exit from that particular aisle, deciding that would be Tifa and Yuffie's department.

He went to the Checkout and put the basket on the counter, grabbing his wallet while the girl scanned the things and packed them.

"Stocking up?" She asked in a too sweet voice.

Cloud glanced up at her and blinked. She gestured to the now packed bags with a flirtatious smile, which Cloud was oblivious too.

"Yeah," he said in a flat voice and handed her his card.

He didn't think about how weird it would seem to people who saw what he was buying.

She took the card and swiped it, and as soon as he'd paid, he grabbed the bags and walked out without saying anything.

He stopped by a few other places to get food then headed back to his bike, stowing away his purchases and heading home.

He never thought he would think of the house as his _home_.

He pulled up at the house after a few minutes and went straight inside, grabbing the bags. He kicked open the door and threw his keys on the table by the door.

Looking around, he noticed Aerith was nowhere to be seen, the note not moved from its original position.

His heart sank and he dumped the bags on the ground and rushed to his room, afraid he had imagined her coming back at all. Upon inspection, he sighed in relief at her still sleeping form.

He shook his head at himself, knowing he majorly overreacted; of course she would still be asleep.

He smiled slightly and retrieved the bags from the lounge and stacked the contents away in the cabinet and shower in the bathroom.

He got out a stack of towels and piled them on a spare space on the sink bench top before leaving.

He went back to the washing machine and removed her clothes to put them in the dryer, careful to make sure the bra was tucked out of his sight as he did so.

…

As Cloud was sorting her clothes, he was unaware of Aerith's presence behind him, making sure he was real.

After waking up, she had discovered she was still weak, but she found walking and keeping her balance a lot easier, allowing her to be quiet as she approached Cloud.

She stood far enough away so he would not know she was there, she knew how acute his senses were. She stood watching his back for a few seconds as he loaded a pile of clothes into the dryer, smiling softly to herself.

She examined him closely once more before retreating into the bathroom.

She opened the cabinets and found Cloud had bought almost every product possible. Chuckling softly at his sweetness, she gently shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review =) <strong>


End file.
